


Thicker

by rhiannonhero



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time.  Post Prodigal.  Is blood thicker than water?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker

**Author's Note:**

> Written in August 2003. Originally archived at Smallville Slash Archive.

There were some days when Clark Kent knew exactly what he wanted. Today was one of those days and what Clark wanted was reasonable and simple in his very humble opinion. He wanted Lucas Luthor to drop back off the face of the earth and stay away--forever.

Clark was never going to forget the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach when Lex's silver sports car purred up the drive and he'd first caught a glimpse of the handsome teenager in the passenger seat. The smooth smirk, the leather jacket, the casual way he acted like he just _belonged_ there next to Lex.

Clark's first thought had been, "I've been replaced."

And he was replaced, that much was clear.

Lex had a little brother now. He no longer needed Clark as a rather poor substitution. Lex had someone that he loved and cared for--someone who was his flesh and blood. Everyone knows that blood is thicker than water, thicker than friendship.

Despite what he'd said to Lex, Clark hadn't been sorry at all that Lucas hadn't turned out to be the brother that Lex wanted. Not sorry in the least. After all, Clark looked pretty good compared to a sociopath and criminal. Not that Lex seemed to notice.

Lex had spent several weekends over the last month in Lucas' company, getting him set up on his own, helping him to keep off of their father's radar. Hell, Lex was even teaching Lucas the ropes of business in prolonged one-on-one meetings. Much of Lex's time was divided between his newly-recovered company and his new brother--not to mention, his new girlfriend, Helen. Whenever Clark called to speak to Lex and was told that he was busy with Lucas or Helen, some part of Clark wanted to scream, "Am I not enough for you?"

But he didn't scream because, yeah, he wasn't enough. How could he be enough when he kept more from Lex than Lucas did, when he lied to Lex more often than Lucas did and kept more of his real self hidden away than Lucas ever would?

Lucas could tell Lex all about his rough childhood growing up in the foster care system, learning the streets of Edge City and Gotham, earning Lex's respect with his stories of triumph over adversity and his arrogant attitude. Clark, on the other hand, couldn't tell Lex anything about his own triumphs; instead he had to deny that he had anything to do with half of the things that made the front page.

Lucas had it easy. He wasn't a freaky space alien just trying to live a normal life while saving the lives of his nearest and dearest on a regular basis. Lucas was a common criminal and Clark was a hero. But what good was being a hero when Clark couldn't say anything and Lucas had no end of opportunities to run his cocky mouth?

Clark hated that smug little bastard with the dirty, sharp elbows and the blood in his veins that made him truly Lex's.

Lucas belonged to Lex. Belonged in a way that Clark never would and, today, Clark knew that he wanted that, wanted the tie that blood brings.

Blood or love. Or hate.

All stronger than any other binding, stronger than wire or twine. Stronger than Clark, and that was pretty damn strong.

Deep in his thoughts, Clark gasped when a hand clasped his shoulder. He dropped the pitchfork and swung around to confront the last person he wanted to see.

"Lucas. You surprised me."

"Didn't mean to startle you, Clark," Lucas drawled, already imitating some of Lex's speech patterns. He dropped his hand from Clark's shoulder after a brief, too intimate squeeze. "Lex asked me to drop by. Wanted me to tell you about the party we're having tonight at the mansion to celebrate..." Lucas chuckled. "Well, to celebrate _me_."

Oh, great. A party to celebrate Lucas, that was just what everyone needed, because Lucas was so great and so cool and so shiny and new. Lucas had only knocked Clark's father out cold and held a gun to Lex's head. He obviously deserved to be celebrated. Clark wanted to snort in disgust; instead he tried to smile sincerely. "That sounds great."

Lucas nodded with a small wink and cheesy gun-cocking hand gesture. "Six o'clock. Be there." Lucas walked backward out of the barn, a smirk twisting his features. "Oh--and Clark? Bring a date. Maybe that business partner of my brother's." Lucas laughed in an ugly way. "Lex will be too busy to entertain you."

Clark watched Lucas disappear out the door, biting his lip to keep back the challenge he wanted to issue. Being really strong sucked when he wanted to kick the hell out of his best friend's smarmy brother.

He picked up the pitchfork and began mucking out the stall again. He tried to look at the bright side. At least Lex had invited him, had asked Lucas to drop by and make sure he could come. That was something. Right?

Well, it might be something, but it wasn't enough. Lex should have come himself. Lex used to stop by all the time, but not anymore. No--now he sent Lucas over to deliver messages.

Clark rested his head on his hands folded over the top of the pitchfork handle.

Why did he feel like he kept losing his best friend over and over again? Why couldn't Lucas and, for that matter, Helen, just go away?

Clark didn't even allow himself to go into the implications of his unreasonable proprietary attitude.

Some things even he knew were better left unexamined.

* * *

Clark stood alone in a tiny corner of the crowded hall, clutching a glass of Coke, dressed in his best khakis and blue shirt. He looked around, glad that he didn't appear to be underdressed. Hell, considering that half of the girls were nearly naked in their slip-like dresses and shirts tied on with the barest threads, he seemed a little overdressed in his opinion.

He'd been in this corner for an hour now and had managed to avoid talking to anyone. As time ticked by he felt the heavy hand of loneliness descending on him. This wasn't his kind of party and it wasn't his kind of crowd. He felt more alone than he did in his loft, gazing at stars. He considered fighting his way through the sea of people and finding an empty room to just get away from the oppressive force of his increasing unhappiness.

Lucas and Lex were standing side by side talking to a group of people that Clark didn't recognize and he could tell by their clothes that they weren't from around Smallville. Not that anyone in the room except for Clark _was_ from Smallville. Some of them had accents; others spoke of Eurail passes and the 'good old days' backpacking across Europe.

Lex backpacking? Clark couldn't even begin to imagine it.

When Lucas tossed an arm over Lex's shoulder and shook him in a brotherly fashion, Clark gave up on pretending to have a good time. Okay, so he'd given up on that an hour ago. Now he gave up on Lex even noticing he was there. Why had Lex even bothered to invite him if he wasn't going to pay any attention to him?

Lucas' words from the barn echoed through his head. "Bring a date...Lex won't have time to entertain you..."

Clark swallowed more of his soft drink and wished that he'd invited Lana. Or Chloe. But he'd not asked either girl because he didn't want to deal with the jealousy that would spark between them. It was absurd, really, to see the way they elbowed each other over him. Clark couldn't wrap his mind around it and he wished that he had the courage to tell them the truth--that he didn't really want either of them. That he kind of didn't want _any_ of them. That he seemed to be kinda gay.

Clark blushed a little at the thought and considered how pathetic he was standing here, in a room full of people, pining for Lex, who obviously had replaced him with his real brother and--what was he doing here, anyway?

Motivated to get away from the jostle and bustle of people who were eagerly discussing designer clothes and designer drugs, Clark pushed toward the library. He found the door locked but a quick jab to the latch let him inside.

It was quiet in the library. Peaceful. The soft roar of the party reminded him of the recording of ocean waves his mother played at night to drown out his dad's snores. He stood looking out the window, trying not to feel like a big loser. He admired the way the moon shone against the mansion's parapets and glinted off stones hauled all the way from Scotland.

Clark smiled as he recalled that second encounter with Lex. His intense and frightening new friend had moved through the halls of the mansion with a sensual grace that made Clark's insides quiver with something he later realized was the beginning of lust.

Clark took another sip of his Coke when his mouth went dry at the memory of Lex in his fencing whites. The smooth, silken way he moved and the captivating rage he'd displayed as he threw the foil at the wall, narrowly missing Clark's head. He took another long swallow as he considered the way Lex had preened in front of the mirror, deliberately provocative and flirtatious. His hands smoothing over his bare scalp and--Clark had been desperate, even then, to know how the skin would feel there.

Clark closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath. Shit. He was a goner. He'd been gone for miles and he hadn't even known it.

"Clark?" Lex's voice cut into his reverie and Clark turned to face him.

"Lex. Hey."

"What are you doing in here?" Lex leaned against the doorframe, hands in his pockets. It was a position of such grace and leisure that Clark wondered how long he'd been there watching him. Lex could be like that. A stalking predator, a patient cat.

Irritation shot through Clark. He'd wanted Lex's attention all night long, but as soon as he'd given up, as soon as he'd been ready to just call the night a failure and go home, Lex showed up with his narrow, observant eyes and condescending tone of voice. It was always on Lex's terms.

And where was baby brother? Lucas was probably going to show up any moment to tow Lex off again. And Lex would go, because Lucas was _his_ and Clark was just his friend. Belonging conferred certain privileges and Lucas would never fail to take advantage of that.

Clark replied tightly. "Just taking a breather."

Lex chuckled and straightened up. "A breather from the very vulnerable corner that you were so obviously protecting?"

Clark snorted. "I didn't know you even realized I was here."

Lex looked at him for a moment curiously, then shut the door behind him and crossed to Clark. "I always notice you."

"Do you?"

Lex's face quirked. "Yes."

The special smiles that Lex used to throw his way, the way he'd looked at Clark the day he'd returned the keys to the truck, the vow that they had a destiny, the references to Clark as being like a brother all came to mind, as did their definite lack since Lucas showed up.

He took a gulping breath and plunged ahead. "Do you notice me the way you used to?"

Lex shook his head, confusion clouding his normally clear eyes. "I don't understand, Clark."

"I mean since Lucas. Do you still see me the same way?"

Lex took a step closer. "What does Lucas have to do with you? You've lost me."

Could Lex be more dense?

" _I_ used to be your little brother."

Lex's face softened and he stepped very close. Clark smelled his skin under the light cologne and he wanted to taste it.

"Are you jealous, Clark?" Lex's voice was a rumbling tease.

Clark lifted his chin. "What if I am?"

Lex smiled slowly and clasped Clark's shoulder. "You have nothing to be jealous of."

"How can you say that?" Clark asked impatiently, considering throwing Lex's hand away for emphasis. "You're always talking about him, spending time with him, going out of town to see him. You love him and you don't..." Clark thanked whatever higher powers existed that he broke off before he said the irrevocable.

Lex stared intently at Clark, the hand on his shoulder squeezing hard.

"Clark. I love you, too, you know." Lex's voice was low and tender, as though trying to gentle a skittish colt.

"Like you love Lucas?" Clark demanded, petulance and bone deep jealousy making him reckless.

Lex blinked slowly and he took a long breath. "No. Nothing like the way I love Lucas."

It cut more than Clark had expected. It was harsh and hurtful--the truth took his breath away. Clark felt himself crumble and he bit down hard to keep the hurt off his face.

Lex's eyes swept over him repeatedly, measuring him, and then--

"I love you more like this."

Lex's soft lips were on his and Clark couldn't breathe; their pulses beat loudly in his ears and his mouth responded. It was impossible that this was really happening; that Lex was in his arms and kissing him. Clark shuddered at the smooth skin under his fingers as he mapped Lex's scalp and face; no beard, just soft skin. This was right; everything else was wrong.

He wanted to ask about Helen, but he didn't want this to stop. He didn't want to seem like a kid and he wanted to keep his hottest nightly fantasy in his arms, performing at levels he'd never imagined existed.

Lex could really kiss. Like, really kiss.

Clark moaned as Lex thrust a thigh between Clark's legs and added much needed pressure against his cock. Lex pushed on Clark's shoulders and used his hands on Clark's hips to guide them backwards. Clark felt the couch on the back of his calves.

Clark's legs buckled and Lex followed him down onto the sofa, never releasing Clark's mouth, just deeper kisses, harder kisses that burned Clark with their intensity. Lex pushed aside the collar of Clark's shirt and then his hot mouth was latched onto Clark's neck, sucking and biting down to his collar bone. Clark squirmed as Lex licked an especially sensitive place where is neck and shoulder met.

"God, Clark--" Lex's hands were on Clark's fly and, despite the sudden flight of butterflies in his stomach, Clark shuddered in anticipation. He shifted so that Lex could get his pants and boxers down around his hips, his cock bouncing up and slapping his stomach, staining his shirt with a drop of pre-come.

Lex's hand was hot and dry, the angle different from when he touched himself. Clark's heart beat so rapidly he couldn't hear anything else and he lunged forward, taking Lex's mouth again. Hand on his cock, tongue in his mouth--Clark moved into a rhythm, stroking Lex's scalp and bucking his hips.

Lex broke away with a fast kiss and a hot glance up at Clark before sliding down to the floor, pushing Clark's knees to the side, and taking Clark's cock firmly in hand. Clark shook with lust, his body aching and the coil of heat in his balls making it clear that if Lex did what Clark suspected he might, there was no way Clark would last longer than a second.

"I love you more like this." Lex's fingers pushed Clark's foreskin back and he licked across the head of Clark's cock.

"Lex!" Clark's gasp and buck earned him a small smile from Lex.

"Shh. I've got you, Clark. I'll take care of you."

Lex's hands were firm on Clark's hips, holding them steady as he slowly, slowly, oh God, so slowly sucked Clark's cock into the inferno of his mouth. Clark groaned and slid his hands over Lex's head, careful not to grab or squeeze. Lex hummed appreciatively around the head and Clark jerked with the sensation of it vibrating through his dick and up his spine.

"Lex--I'm--"

Lex slid down and down, then up and up. Again and then--

Clark cried out, hands flying away from Lex's head and hips bucking up as he spilled into Lex's mouth.

Lex pulled back and licked his lips, catching a stray drop of come. Lex's eyes gleamed and he climbed into Clark's lap, kissing him, tongue still laden with Clark's seed. Clark moaned and sucked the taste in, the mixture of his own taste and Lex's mouth intense and heady. Clark stroked the long thighs straddling him, the soft texture of Lex's pants soothing under his palms.

Lex pulled back, gazing into Clark's eyes as he thrust his pelvis forward, his cock digging into Clark's stomach. "I love you more like that, Clark." Lex kissed him softly and whispered in his ear, "If that's okay with you."

"It's more than okay, Lex."

Lex smiled and thrust again, a not-so-subtle reminder that he was still hard. Clark unbuttoned Lex's shirt slowly, stroking his fingers over the exposed planes of his chest and sucking red marks into the pale skin, dusted with freckles. Lex groaned as Clark unbuckled the soft leather belt and slid down the zipper of Lex's pants. Clark pressed his forehead to Lex's chest and could barely breathe as he pulled Lex's cock free, his own fingers around its cut head, sliding down the shaft to the thick, hairless base. Lex had a gorgeous cock, and Clark had never known that he had an opinion about cocks before, but, wow.

Lex wrapped his hand around Clark's and guided them into a rhythm. Clark felt Lex press an occasional kiss into his hair, but Clark didn't lift his forehead from Lex's chest, absorbed in watching the beautiful cock sliding between their interlocked fingers and listening to the pounding of Lex's heart.

Lex's other hand came up to twine into Clark's hair as Lex's hips began to pump. Clark tightened his fingers slightly with Lex's and the groan of appreciation was quickly followed by a break in rhythm and Lex jerked back--

"I'm--"

Clark curled over and sucked the tip of Lex's cock into his mouth. He just had time to be shocked by the tingling of Lex's pre-come when his mouth was flooded with the taste. Lex curled his hands in Clark's hair and pumped his cock past Clark's lips again and again as he spurted his load.

Surprised and a little afraid, Clark didn't know what to do and he held the come in his mouth for a moment before he almost gagged. He swallowed rapidly and barely got it down. He pulled off of Lex's cock, choking a little.

Lex's hand in his hair were gentle now, his voice soothing. "Shh. Clark, it's okay. It's okay, baby."

Clark buried his face in Lex's neck and tried to get his breathing under control. Lex shifted in his lap and held Clark close. He whispered in Clark's ear, "I love you, Clark. It's going to be all right."

Clark laughed a little and he felt Lex's smile press against his ear. Clark took a deep breath and said, "I'll be okay. I'm not going to freak out."

Lex gradually released Clark and stood up, pulling Clark with him. Clark looked Lex in the eye and said solemnly, "I love you like _that_ , too."

Lex laughed, tucking Clark's shirt back in and trying to straighten Clark's clothes. "So I gathered."

The sound of the door caught their attention just before--

"Lex, I--" Lucas halted in the doorway, annoyance altering his features. "I fucking _knew_ it."

"Knew what, Lucas?" Lex's voice was calm like he wasn't standing there with his hand on Clark's ass, his shirt unbuttoned and red kiss marks decorating his neck.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Nothing. We have guests waiting."

Lex smiled coolly. "I'll be out shortly."

Lucas rolled his eyes and muttered, "More tits for me, at least. Upside to everything."

Clark turned back to Lex and didn't miss Lex's brief look of disgust. Then all of Lex's attention was back on him. "I'm sorry, Clark, we'll need to go back--"

"Lex, what about Helen?"

Lex's hand came up to Clark's cheek, his thumb stroking gently. "The thing about Helen is--well, I love her more like I love Lucas."

Clark grinned and kissed Lex again.

The End.


End file.
